


Just Another Competition

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Just because no one else is there doesn't mean it's not public, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, public oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Combat always makes him hard, something about the way the adrenaline--honestly, Sasuke didn’t even care when Karin tried to explain it the first time, he doesn’t care now; especially when something else is far more important.





	Just Another Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



“You’re still alive?” he asks, even though the answer is on the tree in front of him and rolling mismatched eyes in a way that always makes Sasuke want to shove a chidori through his chest. (He would, if he thought for a moment that would do a single thing to slow Obito down. It wouldn’t though, and Sasuke pretends he doesn’t think about that when he wants a spar.) It’s not like he _hates_ him anymore, but Obito is always an asshole, and Sasuke will take no shit from him. _Surely_ , there’s someone else out there who’d want to kill Obito and might even be able to manage it.

Obito waves a hand at himself while raising an eyebrow--it makes his scars twist and familiar rage boil in Sasuke’s gut--as if to say, ‘clearly’. He’s baiting Sasuke, as usual, and Sasuke wonders what it is this time. (Last time, it had been something about Kisame and _feelings_ , which Sasuke had not expected but could understand, and Sasuke really doesn’t care about the details.) He’s always up for a fight though, spent so much of his life doing it, that when people take a look at his empty sleeve and assume he is _weak_ it grates.

That’s happened more in the past week than it normally does, and it likely has something to do with the way Naruto has tracked him down to rattle on about duty, Konoha, and _feelings_ \--at least this time he brought Sai and not Sakura--and if Obito hadn’t shown up today, Sasuke might have tracked him down just to fight.

“Hn. Are you fucking stalking me again?” He wouldn’t put it past Obito and just the idea makes him glare at the other man. It earns him another eyeroll and Sasuke growls low in his throat.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you Sasuke- _chan_.” A smirk, and it twists those scars again that Sasuke knows will provoke a real brawl if he comments on them. The words are on the tip of his tongue, kami he _wants_ that fight, but Naruto chooses that moment to catch up.

“Sasuke,” he yells, because Naruto is incapable of less, and Obito looks as annoyed at the interruption as Sasuke feels.

“I’m busy, dobe,” Sasuke says, flinging a kunai at the insufferable bastard who just _catches_ it and waves _both_ hands tauntingly. He growls, Naruto yelps, and Obito separates them with a heavy blow from his gunbai.

Naruto sticks to the sidelines mostly, yelling at them to stop, to be _friends_ \--as if Sasuke would ever call himself friends with _that_ asshole, they spar and won't kill each on purpose, isn't that enough?--and only ever tries to intervene when he thinks Sasuke will be taken off guard. But he’s got one arm, he’s not incompetent, and nothing ever lands.

Fighting is a rush, and all the annoyances, all the anger just fades away into the background until it’s only the adrenaline rushing through his blood. Sasuke just barely misses Obito with his sword but that bastard body-checks him into a tree. Naruto screams something at this, but they both ignore him because Obito’s eyes are blown completely black even with the sharingan and rinnegan, and Sasuke’s mouth is watering.

Combat always makes him hard, something about the way the adrenaline--honestly, Sasuke didn’t even care when Karin tried to explain it the first time, he doesn’t care now; especially when something else is rapidly becoming far more important. He’d felt that hard length against his leg, and finishing the fight seems so much less interesting than what they _could_ be doing. “Let me put your dick in my mouth,” comes out before Sasuke can think better of it, but he also doesn’t care enough to have tried to stop it. His skin prickles with anticipation and a heavy dose of lust and he sinks to his knees.

Naruto shouts his name again, sounding strangled, but Obito licks his lips and Sasuke sincerely cannot be bothered what Naruto decides to do so long as he gets what he wants. “Don’t bite it off,” Obito says, groaning as he shoves his pants down just enough for Sasuke to get a full look.

If his mouth wasn’t watering before it is now, because Obito’s cock is heavy and thick, just as hard as Sasuke’s. It twitches, just a little and Sasuke just wants to _lick_ it, it looks so good. He smirks up at Obito--whose eyes are lidded but still manages to quirk an eyebrow like an _asshole_ \--and bares his teeth even though he wants to start; Obito is being a bastard again and Sasuke will be damned if he lets the man get the last word. “It’s a shame it’s attached to you.” Obito laughs, full and throaty, before thrusting his pretty cock into Sasuke’s face.

It bumps his cheek--Sasuke briefly savors the feel of velvet skin--and Obito growls, “Get on with it, brat.” The sound makes his dick jump, but Sasuke just turns his head--and oh kami, it smells like sweat and skin and he fucking _wants_ it but on _his_ terms--and licks it from base to tip in a line that makes Obito shudder and roll his head back to thunk on the tree. It tastes just like it smells and Sasuke _cannot_ wait to wrap his lips around that.

“Oh, kami, Sasuke you don’t have to do this,” Naruto says, hand on his shoulder--like he’s staging a fucking intervention, or anybody could force him to do _anything_ \--but he sounds throaty, and Sasuke can hear him swallow when he seals his lips around the head of Obito’s cock because nothing is going to stop him, especially not Naruto and his _feelings_.

“Are you jealous?” asks Obito, and Sasuke swallows him down, humming appreciatively. There’s something like a groan behind him, the hand on his shoulder digging in with nails far sharper than before, and Sasuke lets his hand fall from Obito’s hip down to his own dick at the pain/pleasure of it. There’s a wet spot staining his pants, but Sasuke could honestly care less because when his tongue _dips_ into the slit he finds precum sliding across it and it makes him moan and Obito buck.

Obito’s hand grips Sasuke’s hair, he _drags_ his tongue along the vein of Obito’s cock as the man thrusts once, twice, slowly and deliberately into him; clearly teasing. There’s spit and precum on his lips and chin but Sasuke just grinds into his own hand chasing the thrill of adrenaline still lurking from the battle. “You could fuck him too,” Obito offers, and Sasuke moans around the thickness in his throat, in his mouth, bobs on it at the thought. If Naruto wants to stick around he might as well join in. It makes Obito pant just a little and the sound goes straight to his dick in a thrill of victory.

He wants to make that asshole forget his _name_ , this is always the best part of fighting Obito--the release afterward--and this time it’s not going to be Sasuke alone with his hand. He should have fucking thought of this before, would have if he had known the man would be willing to. Naruto growls, low and deep, and it sends a spike of heat through Sasuke like a raiton in his gut.

There’s another hand on him, sliding down his chest and stomach, and Obito’s grip on his hair tightens as he fucks Sasuke’s mouth as hard and as fast as they fight. There are claws scraping skin as it works his pants open and Sasuke cants his hips into his hand, into Naruto’s hand when it wraps around his dick. The touch is too careful, too light, but just the unfamiliarity of it has Sasuke moaning and grinding into it.

Too much is going on, Naruto is panting into his ear, Obito rolling into his mouth, and Sasuke glides his hand over Obito’s balls--playing with them until he feels them draw up, tighten--can feel his jaw ache as Obito picks up the pace even more, is moaning as Naruto pumps his dick and flicks at the precum on the head. The cock in his mouth tastes salty, it tastes as good as it ever does, and he wants to _suck_ the rest of it out until it’s painting his throat. Naruto is a furnace at his back, all hard planes and a hard cock pressed tightly against his back.

Sasuke rocks back into Naruto, pins Obito with his arm across his hips, and hollows his cheeks, laves his tongue until Obito is grunting and coming down his throat. It’s almost a relief when the man pulls away--Sasuke _knows_ how to breathe through it, but it still chokes him--but it also makes him feel _empty_. He wants more, more than a careful hand on his dick, and he grinds his ass into Naruto knowing the kind of picture he must be making right now; cum and spit on his chin, tears gathering around his eyes, scratch marks on his chest, pants open and dick out, writhing against his best friend. _Wanton_. Obito chuckles low and deep and Sasuke smirks at him. Clearly, Sasuke is the winner of this spar.

A kamui portal opens, swallowing Obito, and Sasuke growls. Something flies out before it closes though--it’s aimed for his _head_ , the bastard--Sasuke catching it before it hits. A bottle of lube.

His thought is immediately, ‘I could have gotten fucked,’ and it makes Sasuke want to rip open time and space to choke that asshole because he apparently _didn’t_ win well enough, but Naruto is sucking on his neck, sharp teeth grazing the sensitive skin, and it immediately changes to the much more intriguing, ‘I could _still_ get fucked.’ Sasuke thrusts back and reluctantly accepts that Obito got the last word _this time_ before Naruto _snarls_ into his throat and Sasuke flips the bottle open.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so hard to write, but I hope it came out well. It's finally at a point where I enjoy it, but I've read it so many times I don't even know if it's sexy or not at this point. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!


End file.
